fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitch
Mitch is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. He is the male worker at Papa's Taco Mia!. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Pickles Hates: Cleaning Occupation: Taco Chef Mitch is the messy chef behind the counter at Papa’s Taco Mia! He won his position after competing in the Taco Eating Contest. Although he is only an amateur eater, he strives to one day be like his hero, Kenji. When Mitch isn’t eating or building tacos, he can usually be found enjoying the outdoors. Mitch enjoys camping, hiking, and kayaking. He also loves fishing with his Grandpa Wally. Appearance Mitch has light tone skin, short café brown hair, and a short, spiky beard. He wears a dark red shirt with an orange stripe and lower half, cadet blue pants, and tan-colored sneakers with brown soles and laces. Clean-Up His hair and outfit got remodeled. Styles Style B Mitch wears a shiny orange shirt with a large chili logo printed on it, green folded collar, red jagged sleeve edges and stitches. He also wears black pants and brown laced moccasins with green laces. Taco Mia Uniform He wears an orange and yellow stripes shirt with a red top and an orange collar, black pants held by a brown belt with a golden buckle, a black visor, and his Style A sneakers but with yellow laces. Style H Mitch now has skull makeup all over his face and hands. He wears a black shirt with orange buttons and a collar under a red shirt, black pants a black jacket with blue lines, its sleeves lined by blue circles with lime green dots inside of them, and black moccasins with purple laces and black soles. He also wears a black and purple sombrero with blue dots over a purple rim under a green squiggly line, a purple belt, black pants lined by blue circles with lime green dots inside of them, and a purple neckerchief held by an orange flower. Cactus McCoy Outfit He wears his Taco Mia uniform, but with the sleeves torn off green paint all over his skin, brown laces, giant hands with white spikes on them, and a black hat with a brown ring on the bottom and white spikes. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 Pepperoni (right) *2 Olives (top right) *4 Anchovies (right) *15 minutes (1/4 of meter) *4 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Pickle *Onion *Medium Patty *Mustard *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Taco with Beef *Lettuce *Onions *Sour Cream *Tomatoes *Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Banana Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Chocolate Chips *Banana, Gummy Onion, Banana Papa's Pancakeria *2 Chocolate Chip Waffles *Whipped Cream *3 Butters *Drink: **Large Coffee with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Onion *Medium Patty *Bacon *Awesome Sauce *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *8 Parmesan Chicken Wings (all) *8 Red Peppers (all) *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Hoagie Roll *Salsa *Onions *Hot Sauce *Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Hyper Green **Large Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Both Cupcakes: **Liner D **Chocolate Cake **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **3 Marshmallows Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Both Cupcakes: **Liner A **Chocolate Cake **Chocolate Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Marshmallow, Chocolate Acorn, Marshmallow Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Fudge Brownie *Banana Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Chocolate Chips *Waffle Cone Wedge *Banana, Creameo, Banana Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fettuccine *Garlic Basil *Parmesan Cheese *5 Clams *4 Shrimps *Poppyseed Roll Holiday (Gondola 500) *Regular Fettuccine *Garlic Basil *Garlic Rush *5 Clams *4 Shrimps *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Caramel Apple *Blue Moon Syrup *Chunky Blend *Maui Meringue *Key Lime Topping *Coconut Shavings *Cotton Candy Creameo, Cherry, Cotton Candy Creameo Papa's Donuteria *Pumpkin French Cruller with Boston Cream **Powdered Sugar **Caramel Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Regular Round Donut with Blueberry Custard **Vanilla Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Blueberry Ring Donut with Boston Cream **Sky Blue Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (Christmas) *Pumpkin French Cruller with Boston Cream **Powdered Sugar **Caramel Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Regular Round Donut with Blueberry Custard **Vanilla Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Blueberry Tree Donut with Cherry Cordial Cream **Festive Swirl Icing **Snowflake Sprinkles Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Parmesan Wings *4 Atomic Tofu Skewers (right) *4 Red Peppers (left) *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Colby Jack Cheese (top, bottom left half) *6 Meatballs (top, bottom left half) *4 Anchovies (bottom right half) *Well-Done Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Pumpernickel with Marble Colby Cheese *Light Grill *Pulled Pork *Bacon *Tomato *Olives *Southwest Sauce *Fries: **Curly Fries **Rico's Chili **Bacobites Holiday (Halloween) *Pumpernickel with Monster Muenster *Pulled Pork *Bacon *Tomato *Olives *Jackmomole *Fries: **Curly Fries **Rico's Chili **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Cinco Swirls **Candy Cactus *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Cocoa Chipotle Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Sombrero Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **3 Marshmallows *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **3 Marshmallows Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Marshmallow, Chocolate Acorn, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Harvest Stripe Cookie, Chocolate Acorn, Harvest Stripe Cookie Papa's Bakeria/To Go! *Graham Cracker Crust *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Key Lime Filling *Key Lime Filling *Citrus Zest (All Over) *8 Banana Slices (Inner Ring) *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Outer Ring) Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Graham Cracker Crust *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Key Lime Filling *Key Lime Filling *Citrus Zest (All Over) *8 Chocolate Coins (Inner Ring) *8 Clover Cookies (Outer Ring) Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Cucumber Slices **Shrimp Tempura *Mango Slices *Tobiko *Ponzu *Bubble Tea: **Piña Colada Tea with Pawpaw Bubbles Holiday (Christmas) *Elf Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Cucumber Slices **Shrimp Tempura *Tai *Merry Masago *Ponzu *Bubble Tea: **Piña Colada Tea with Pawpaw Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Hard Taco with Beef *Lettuce *Onions *Sour Cream *Tomatoes *Hot Sauce *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Queso Blanco Holiday (New Year) *Lava MunchMelt with Chorizo *Lettuce *Onions *Sour Cream *Tomatoes *Atomic Sauce *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Queso Blanco Papa's Pancakeria HD *2 Chocolate Chip Waffles *Whipped Cream *3 Butters *Drink: **Large Coffee with Sugar Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *2 Chocolate Chip Waffles *Whipped Cream *Cinco Swirls *Cocoa Chipotle Syrup *Drink: **Large Horchata with Sugar Papa's Pizzeria HD *Thick Crust *Creamy Garlic Sauce with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *6 Meatballs (left and top right) *4 Anchovies (bottom right) *6 Pepperjack Cheese (left and top right) *Well-Done Bake *4 Slices Holiday (New Year) *Thick Crust *Creamy Garlic Sauce with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *6 Cheez Puffs (left and top right) *4 Pizza Poppers (bottom right) *6 Pepperjack Cheese (left and top right) *Well-Done Bake *4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Hot Dog on a Hoagie Roll *Salsa *Onions *Hot Sauce *Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Fizzo **Large Red Hot Popcorn Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Hot Dog on a Hoagie Roll *Salsa *Onions *Wasabi Mayo *Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Fizzo **Large Yomogi Popcorn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! * Hot Dog on a Hoagie Bun * Salsa * Onions * Hot Sauce * Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Fizzo ** Large Red Hot Popcorn Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) * Hot Dog on a Hoagie Bun * Salsa * Onions * Enchilada Sauce * Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Fizzo ** Large Cancha Corn Papa's Scooperia/HD * Fudge Cookie with White Chocolate Chips ** Chocolate Ice Cream * Oatmeal Cookie with Citrus Zest ** Coco Coolada Ice Cream * Peanut Butter Cookie with Yum n' M's ** Chocolate Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Rock Candy * Banana * Cherry, Blueberry Swizzle, Waffle Cone Holiday (Onionfest) * Fudge Cookie with Sourballs ** Chocolate Ice Cream * Oatmeal Cookie with Onion Zest ** Onion Overdrive Ice Cream * Peanut Butter Cookie with Yum n' M's ** Chocolate Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Sourballs * Banana * Cherry, Gummy Onion, Waffle Cone Papa's Scooperia To Go! * Fudge Cookie with White Chocolate Chips ** Chocolate Ice Cream * Oatmeal Cookie with Citrus Zest ** Coco Coolada Ice Cream * Peanut Butter Cookie with Yum n' M's ** Chocolate Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Rock Candy * Banana * Cherry, Blueberry Swizzle, Waffle Cone Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) * Fudge Cookie with White Chocolate Chips ** Chocolate Ice Cream * Oatmeal Cookie with Capirotada Blend ** Chamoyada Ice Cream * Peanut Butter Cookie with Yum n' M's ** Chocolate Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Cinco Swirls * Churro * Cherry, Blueberry Swizzle, Waffle Cone Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *2 Chocolate Chip Waffles *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Drink: **Large Coffee with Sugar Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) * 2 Chocolate Chip Waffles * Whipped Cream * Cinco Swirls * Cajeta Syrup * Drink: * Large Horchata with Sugar Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 8 Atomic Tofu Skewers (Left) * 8 Parmesan Chicken Wings (Right) * 4 Southwest Dips Holiday (Halloween) * 8 Ecto Tofu Skewers (Left) * 8 Parmesan Chicken Wings (Right) * 4 Southwest Dips Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Pumpkin French Cruller with Blueberry Custard ** Vanilla Icing ** Chocolate Chips * Regular Ring Donut ** Powdered Sugar ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Blue Moon Drizzle * Blueberry Round Donut with Boston Cream ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (Maple Mornings) * Pumpkin French Cruller with Blueberry Custard ** Vanilla Icing ** Chocolate Chips * Regular Waffle Donut ** Powdered Sugar ** Honey Drizzle ** Blue Moon Drizzle * Blueberry Round Donut with Mocha Cream ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Rainbow Sprinkles Papa's Cheeseria To Go! *Pumpernickel with Marble Colby Cheese *Light Grill *Pulled Pork *Bacon *Tomato *Olives *Southwest Sauce *Fries: **Curly Fries **Rico's Chili **Bacobites Holiday (Halloween) *Pumpernickel with Monster Muenster *Light Grill *Pulled Pork *Bacon *Tomato *Olives *Jack-o-mole *Fries: **Curly Fries **Jack-o-mole **Bacobites Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 13 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 7 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 27 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 31 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 41 *Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go!: Rank 3 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 19 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 27 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 3 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 41 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 29 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 25 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 49 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 26 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 35 *Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!: Rank 32 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 23 *Papa's Bakeria/To Go!: Rank 19 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 50 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 19 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 9 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 34 Unlockables *In Papa's Wingeria/HD, he is unlocked with Zesty Pesto Dip. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Salsa. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Marshmallows. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Clams. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Key Lime Topping *In Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Caramel Drizzle. *In Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!, he is unlocked with Monster Muenster. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Candy Cactus. *In Papa's Bakeria/To Go!, he is unlocked with Key Lime Filling. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Ponzu. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, he is unlocked with Thick Crust. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Cancha Corn. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Southwest Dip. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He lost to Marty in the first round of the Pepperoni Division. Trivia *Mitch is both Nick's buddy and a fan of Kenji. *His outfit is almost identical to his Taco Mia uniform, as seen in orange and red colors of his shirt and has been implied by Matt and Tony at one point in Quinn's Q&A. Order Tickets Mitch Pizzeria.png|Mitch's Pizzeria order Mitch Burgeria.png|Mitch's Burgeria order mitcotaco.png|Mitch's Taco Mia! order mitch fr.jpg|Mitch's Freezeria order Mitch's Pancakeria Order.png|Mitch's Pancakeria order Mitch burger.png|Mitch's Burgeria HD order mitchwingeria.png|Mitch's Wingeria order FlashPlayer 2013-05-20 09-56-25-501.jpg|Mitch's Hot Doggeria order Mitch to go.png|Mitch's Burgeria To Go! order Mitch Thanksgiving.png|Mitch's Cupcakeria order during Thanksgiving Mitch-order-normal-Papa's Cupcakeria.png|Mitch's Cupcakeria regular order Mitch FHD.png|Mitch's Freezeria HD order Mitch Gondola.png|Mitch's Pastaria order during Gondola 500 Mitch Pasta.png|Mitch's Pastaria regular order mitchfreezeriatogo.jpg|Mitch's Freezeria To Go! order Mitch Xmas.png|Mitch's Donuteria order during Christmas Mitch Donuteria.png|Mitch's Donuteria regular order Mitch Wingeria H.png|Mitch's Wingeria HD order Mitch PTG.png|Mitch's Pizzeria To Go! order Mitch's Cheeseria order during Halloween.png|Mitch's Cheeseria order during Halloween Mitch's Cheeseria Order.png|Mitch's Cheeseria regular order Mitch Cinco.png|Mitch's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Cinco de Mayo Mitch Normal.png|Mitch's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Mitch CHD.png|Mitch's Cupcakeria HD order during Thanksgiving Mitch Normal order.png|Mitch's Cupcakeria HD regular order Mitch Paddy Bakeria.png|Mitch's Bakeria order during St. Paddy's Day Papa's Bakeria Mitch (Non Holiday).png|Mitch's Bakeria regular order mitchsushiH.PNG|Mitch's Sushiria order during Christmas mitchsushi.PNG|Mitch's Sushiria regular order Mitch Maggie Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Mitch's Taco Mia To Go! order during New Year Pancakeria HD Mitch (Holiday).png|Mitch's Pancakeria HD order during Cinco de Mayo Pancakeria HD Mitch (Regular).png|Mitch's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1212.JPG|Mitch's Pizzeria HD order during New Year IMG 1211.JPG|Mitch's Pizzeria HD regular order Mitch’s_Holiday_Order_Ticket.jpeg|Mitch's Hot Doggeria HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Mitch’s_Normal_HDHD_Order.jpeg|Mitch's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Mitch (Holiday).png|Mitch's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Cinco de Mayo Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Mitch (Regular).png|Mitch's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-09-04 at 8.19.47 PM.png|Mitch's Scooperia/HD order during OnionFest Mitch's Scooperia RegularOrder.png|Mitch's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Scooperia To Go! Mitch (Holiday).jpg|Mitch's Scooperia To Go! order during Cinco de Mayo Papa's Scooperia To Go! Mitch (Regular).jpg|Mitch's Scooperia To Go! regular order 45E738CA-4985-4F30-B0AC-D1CE0E09D96B.jpeg|Mitch's Pancakeria To Go! order during Cinco de Mayo E9BD6CDF-C662-4F1D-A03E-2197E83F2E7B.jpeg|Mitch's Pancakeria To Go! regular order 6B0F3C0C-CD09-4F54-983B-9CA9ABFE8A22.jpeg|Mitch’s Wingeria To Go! order during Halloween. 5C51F8BF-2F70-4294-8DA4-EEC7C7377C8C.jpeg|Mitch’s Wingeria To Go! regular order Mitch’s DTG! Maple Mornings order.JPG|Mitch's Donuteria To Go! order during Maple Mornings. Mitch’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Mitch's Donuteria To Go! regular order. CDD8A98F-8382-4B04-90FE-A44115302BB1.jpeg|Mitch’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Halloween 35FB19D6-62DB-4797-A7E3-3FCB4F02D9F6.jpeg|Mitch’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order FA96EB24-D3E9-497F-B04C-526F7C2858D7.jpeg|Mitch’s Bakeria To Go! order during St. Paddy’s Day 6B6B747B-40DB-4931-8D33-E7422EAC3055.jpeg|Mitch’s Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery MitchBCU.png|Mitch's old look. 6 dancing customers.png|The Hot Doggeria conga line! 65.jpg Cincodemayo.jpg|Mitch and Maggie celebrate Cinco de Mayo! ImagesCAE3D9ID.jpg|CRUNCH! Mitch.PNG|All he did was win a taco-eating contest... PlRoY.png Papa-Taco-Mia.jpg Taco Eating Contest.jpg Halloween2012.jpg|Mitch is dressed up as Cactus McCoy! Sleepy Mitchy.png|Mitch sleeping in Mitch’s Mess. Nick and Mitch With Kenji and Greg.png|Mitch meets his hero Kenji! Kenji and Mitch sitting next to eachother.png Mitchandwally.png|Mitch with his grandfather 0 points from Mitch..jpg Perfect Mitch.jpg Papa Louie - Taco Eating Contest Begins.png Papa's Taco MIa - MItch and Maggie.jpg Mitch and Wally.png Poor Mitch.png Perfect Cupcakes for Mitch.png Perfect Cupcakes for MItch 2.png Mitch in Papa's Pastaria.png Mitch's Icon.png 1016223 708473812530051 1146599057 n.jpg|WOW! 600,000 likes!? Nick and Mitch Waiting in Pastaria.png Rosquillas perfectas para Mitch y Hope.png Mitchperfect.png|Mitch's very first order results in a perfect score! MitchPapaLouie.png Grandfather and grandson.png Monster!!!.PNG Remorseful Mitch.png|Mitch didn’t do a good job in the Taco Mia... Angry Maggie.png Perfect Donuts for Mitch.png Mitch.png mitchperfectburgeria.jpg Mitch Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Mitch has more perfect cupcakes during Pirate Bash! Mitch's Mess.png Mitch's Mess Full.png WingFail02.png this happened at Mich.png Mitch Kenji.png Mitch - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Mitch Style B in Papa's Bakeria MitchMaggieDinning.png Mitch Perfect Score (Bakeria).png|Mitch loves his pie! Mitch Perfect Score (Bakeria) (Plantain Crunch).png|Mitch loves his perfect Plantain Crunch! taco mia.jpg Mitch Bakeria Perfecto 2.png 1464621542344.jpg Taco Eating Contest.png Mitch perfect wings.png Coupons 04.jpg|Vincent delivers a present to Mitch. Mitch Hat.png What.PNG Mitch and Scooter.jpg Mitch and Deano.jpg Perfect - Mitch.jpg|Mitch loves his perfect pie! FliplineStudiosfoundersinTacoMia.png IMG 0982.JPG IMG 1018.JPG IMG 1071.JPG IMG 1069.JPG CBF5454B-3A38-44F8-9A47-D2397C42919F.jpeg|Taco Mia workers waiting in line for Hot Dogs mitch mess.png|Mitch's Mess (a minigame|link=Mitch's Mess IMG_0009.JPG IMG_0013.JPG Taco Mia workers at Scooperia.png|Mitch waiting for cookie sundae, But Maggie plays Steak and Jake mitchkenjiscooperia.PNG|Mitch dining with his hero, Kenji. Bandicam_2018-08-16_18-43-27-621.png Bandicam_2018-08-24_20-26-58-043.png D3C672A7-8E9E-4C06-BB45-D72C93640437.png|Taco Mia Worker perfect6.jpg|Perfect for Mitch in Scooperia IMG_0514.PNG|Papa's Taco Mia! Workers in the background. Chocolate Cupcakes.png|Almost Perfect! IMG_0677.PNG Mitch Nervous.png C89A0869-357A-41B9-AFF2-1C8EE440395B.png Mitch Not Pleased.png IMG_1168.PNG Angry Mitch.png IMG_2093.PNG Mitch - receiving coupon.PNG Style H.PNG|Style H in Papa's Wingeria To Go during Halloween FF187A69-210D-4FE1-B12C-2F5EBE3B1814.png IMG_1683.PNG Screenshot_2019-06-08_111950.jpg|Mitch perfect in Donuteria To Go! with Bronze Star Screenshot_2019-06-10_235724.jpg Screenshot_2019-06-12_215853.jpg 469EBACD-F5BA-4C1D-BCED-09F18BA4AA2E.png|600 POINTS!!!! IMG_2312.PNG Mitch Perfect Sundae.png 29F9EFC2-A379-42BF-9F5E-F561FC35B1ED.jpeg CA6A9D33-2E8D-45D0-AA1F-2500F582FD9A.jpeg Screen Shot 0001-09-21 at 21.35.48.png|Taco Mia Chefs in griller stadium Mitch and Zoe.png Mitch Finger Point.png|Mitch is not pleased in Scooperia. The Taco Mia Workers.png|Mitch and Maggie Screenshot_2019-06-08_014122.jpg A9C2977A-F650-434A-9FEF-3A487FBC1B5C.jpeg FA7BBAFB-1F63-4FA0-BAC7-6889A487F653.png 5855AF7B-8FB6-4518-B8F2-EEE277A96437.png|Perfect with Rita and Mitch 0DD782B9-9044-4AA0-8A9A-15473C27C2A3.jpeg Fan Art Mitch2.png Skinny Characters.jpg MitchRecolor.me.png|Made via Recolor.me ChibiMaker Mitch.jpg|Mitch Chibi Maker Martybyaronora.jpg|By aronora Justdiechap2.png|Mitch opposing against Maggie Mitch by Enderboy1908.png|My Enderboy1908 Mitch and Nick by lemonade813.jpg|By Lemonade813 Mitch by letsplay21.jpg|By Letsplay21 By Manniie.png|By Manniie By Ochakento.jpg|By Ochakento By Madame-Meepers.jpg|By Madame-Meepers Flipline - Mitch.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie EpisodeMitch.PNG||By RedRubyTwilight Merry christmas 2017 fliplinefanianiant.png|By fliplinefanianiant es:Mitch no:Mitch pl:Mitch Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Workers Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:M Characters